


Food Truck Tacos

by TheMrsMaria



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria
Summary: Reader meets Ryan at a party and they get tacos!





	Food Truck Tacos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robinrunsfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinrunsfiction/gifts).



“I don’t know why I’m here” you mumbled into first gin and tonic. You were at a party that your friend was throwing, but you weren’t enjoying yourself – you had a long week and you were going to have an even longer weekend you just want to go home curl up in bed.

As you looked around, you found yourself sitting on the couch playing on your phone and texting your friend Christine.  Christine had just sent you a funny text and you were trying to hide a laugh when you felt someone sit next to you.

“Hey Y/n”

You looked over and saw Ryan sitting next to you. “Hey, Ryan. How are you?”

Ryan was a friend of a friend and you couldn’t help to notice that since getting rid of his blue hair he was even more attractive (You were attracted to him with his blue hair, but there was just something about his brown hair that you liked way better).

“I’m good, just trying to enjoy this party,” You noticed how tired his eyes looked.

“Same.  It’s been a long week and I’m so ready to go home and sleep, but I promised Jennifer that I would be here”

Ryan laughed “Yeah, same.  Are you hungry? I could go for something to eat right now”

“Oh, my goodness, I’m starving.” You laughed, you realized you hadn’t eaten much during the day.

Ryan stood up and held his hand out to you “Let’s go grab something to eat then!”  He gave you a warm smile and you felt the butterflies in your stomach.

Grabbing his hand, you smiled and stood up “Let’s go” You were expecting Ryan to let go of your hand after you stood up, but he didn’t, in fact you felt Ryan interlace his fingers with yours.

As you and Ryan walked in silence, you couldn’t help but to smile and feel all the butterflies in your stomach.  It was comfortable silence between you two and you could also feel the stress of the week washing away.

“Here we are,” Ryan said pulling you out of your thoughts.

“What is this place?”  You looked at him very confused.

“This is probably my favorite place in this area”

“Ryan, this is a food truck” you laughed

“I know, Y/n” Ryan laughed as well, and you couldn’t but to stare at him. His laugh was something special and you wanted to hear more of it.

Ryan lead you up to the truck and you both ordered tacos.  They handed you guys your drinks along with some chips and salsa and you walked over to a little table and sat down.

You had never been alone like this is Ryan and kept staring at him.

“Y/n did you hear me?” Ryan’s voice cut through thoughts and you noticed that he had a grin on his face

“No, I didn’t, I’m sorry. I was just thinking about something” You quietly admitted. 

“I hope it wasn’t anything too bad, but I was just going to tell you that you dropped some salsa on your shirt”

You looked down and sure enough, you had dropped salsa on your shirt. “Well, shit. I’ve just embarrassed myself in front of a cute guy” you mumbled.

“Y/n, did you just call me cute?” Ryan leaned in and asked.

You felt your face start to warm up when you heard him, and you realized what you said out loud.

“Um, yes I did.” You said quietly as someone brought the tacos you had ordered.

Ryan scooted his chair closer to you, “I’m very flattered and I think you are pretty cute yourself.”

You looked up at him and you noticed that his brown eyes were sparkling under the streetlights. 

“Hey Ryan”

“Yeah, Y/n”

“Let’s eat our tacos and you can tell me what your second favorite food truck is”

Ryan laughed, “And we can also discuss how much I want to kiss you”


End file.
